


Alive

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	Alive

充足的了解才能达成目的。

它从地上长出来，像株无害的，仅仅只是长相奇特的植物，在湿热的风里它会轻微摇晃自己的身体，招徕客人。刻在身体上的纹路，会发出忽明忽暗的红色光芒。它和无数的同胞共享这一片土地，等待需要它的主顾。

V松开握着Griffon爪子的手，落在这片暗沉的土地上。他一只膝盖首先抵在坚实的地上，几块细小的沙粒跟着他飘起来的衣服飞到远处，又跌回它母亲的手里，响起几声轻微的“咔哒”声。V站起来，环顾围在他周围的植物。这些东西闻到了需求的气息，纷纷亮起了自己身上的刻痕。它们争相要去做最好的那一株—为了让自己活得更长一些。

V熟练地扫过一道道的光，最后蹲在了他满意的那一株面前，那些落选者们则悻悻地缩进了土里，它们只能祈祷自己能有二次登场的机会。

它的头部是被磨钝了的三角形，V的手指碰到它的顶部，一条红色的线就出现在他的手上。现在他们可以共享所有的感觉了。感觉，是让事情变得更有效率的帮手。比如在手指轻轻抚慰三角的头部时，V的身体里接受到了一股热热的暖流，虽然还不足以引发更强烈的情绪，却是合适的开场信号。他埋在裤子里还疲软的阴茎，也像是被自己的手指摸过似的，有一层升温到刚刚的湿滑液体缓缓流泻下来。

V把接触过的手指含进嘴巴里，舔干净除了他之外无人看见的分泌物，用嘴巴染湿了嘴唇。植物仿佛知道接下来的步骤，从地上往上伸了几寸，能让V只需要稍微低下头就能吃到嘴里。它有股树叶的味道。V让自己的舌尽可能完全地贴近三角的表面，他小心避开不要舔到在三角之下那条狭窄的沟里。每一次舔过去，他的阴茎就发痒，但也只是有人挠着胳肢窝的程度。咯咯使人发笑的抚摸，是不能让阴茎硬起来的，而且植物的上头还是干巴巴的，他留下的口水都被它吸收了。干燥表面上这种近似孩子一样的玩乐，只是让人忍不住想笑罢了。

V抓着它的躯干部分，手里稍微使劲往里挤了挤，那三角的头部就开始朝外面分泌出白色的液体。V估量着流出来的分量，然后才张开嘴再次含进去。这次就是在黏滑平面上的吮吸了。V的尿道口觉得难受起来，再把难受传给了大腿和后穴。他夹紧大腿互相摩擦，屁股则跪在小腿上，前后挪动。他的尿道，他的大腿，他的后穴，就像被人打开，伸着裹满口水的舌头，来来回回的舔舐。摩擦是多么美妙的东西啊，它们彼此摩擦，摩擦，摩擦。V的腰犹如针刺。

这时，他的思考才被一点点剥夺。

他从吧嗒吧嗒往下掉的汁水里解放了，手指握成环套住他一直避开的沟槽里，严丝合缝地绕着它缓缓旋转。头部的粘液并没有进到这里，V又回到了干巴巴的的状态中，但是这里不一样。他仅仅是让手指围着它旋转，比之前更强烈的排尿感就冲进了他的身体里。他突然就从温吞烧着的火上，移到了烈焰的中间，他的阴茎迅速的膨胀起来。他往前挺起自己的腰，阴茎束缚在狭窄空间里的压迫感所给予的微小的痛苦加倍助长了快感。他忘记了放慢自己的手上的动作，想着的是：啊，这样下去就要射了吧。因此，惩罚到来了。

加在植物上快速的摩擦伤害了他脆弱的皮肤，火辣辣的快感转眼变成了火辣辣的痛苦，V不小心叫出来，不情愿地暂时放开了握着的手，手指向后撑在地上，缓缓地吐气。停止在头部的液体又分出一点，滴到了槽里。V舔舔嘴边的汗，睨着眼睛看这动作无声息地在他面前发生，他又仰起头看了一眼头顶红色与紫色掺杂在一起的天空，然后脱掉了自己的衣服，把手再次贴回已经被润滑好的沟槽里，他袒露的阴茎朝上挺着，虽然有了润滑痛苦会被减轻，但他还是不再用粗暴的手法玩弄它。他紧紧盯着涨大的植物，几颗牙齿露在外面，他不知道自己现在是不是在呼吸。脚底传来冰冷的麻痹感—这是预想之外的东西，快感带来的不完全是要让人窒息的热度，还有寒冷。它们在V的脚底往上攀爬，如影随形的麻痹沿着他的血管进到他的大脑里。他的嘴唇在发抖，一阵又一阵的快乐不断地侵入他貌似平静的眼睛。他一定是在笑着，目光灼灼地望着因为他粗大起立的植物。他没发现自己靠着是有多近，本来只是稍微抬起的腰，彻底离开了地面，向着植物的方向，无意识地配合着自己手上的节奏摆动着屁股。

V的手指摸到自己开和的穴口，俯下身体，躺在铺在沙砾的地上，他的中指像是要抚平里面的每一道褶皱似的，紧贴着内壁擦过去，握着植物的手也不停下，多余的汁液都顺着他的手背溜进他的手臂弯里，积成一滩滩小小的水泽。他抬起头，舌尖舔干净透明的液体，喉结宛如升起的波浪在平滑的脖子上扬起，又回归到平静。下半身水声“啧啧”，由他自己分泌出的东西滴到地上，一株新的植物从那里破开坚硬的土，探出来，头部对着V翕张的洞口。他回头看过去，指头从身体里拔出来，摸到新来的东西的柱身上，他只是草草的在上面划了一个圈，然后抬起屁股，用湿淋淋的小穴贴紧它的躯干，从下往上摩擦着它。两只手并拢放在身前，只抬高他的腰，他不让这根东西进他的身体里，反复重复的只是不停地上下用软乎乎的入口撩拨它。V停下，就感觉它里面跳动的精神正打击着他的穴口。从上面滑下来的时候，他只是像只鸟掠过，而当屁股往上走的时候，他会努力拉长这个过程。植物喜欢他这样干，饱满的躯体是它给出的回应。

他在哪里听过，这被叫做“不插入的骑乘”。他咬着自己的指头偷偷笑了，越过自己的肩膀，往下看着正发生变化的植物。一汩又一汩的液体在V往上摩擦它的时候往外渗，他的瞳孔被这白色的稠密充满，他算计着，在瞳孔再也放不下更多的白色的那瞬间，他拉开自己的屁股坐了下去。

V仍然咬着他苍白的手指，肩膀耸立起来，头垂在地上，按着地的手攥紧了地面的泥土。他僵硬地像一块铁，要把他熔化的高温冲进了他痉挛的肉穴里。他的屁股从地上弹起，又被那包裹着内脏的温暖深深吸引，他深陷那源源不绝洗刷着自己灵魂的原始的魅力，受伤般的破碎的呻吟溜出他抽动的鼻子。他扬起脖子，微微打开嘴，猩红的舌尖被他的牙齿叼在中间，脸上是心满意足的幸福。他知道自己下面的嘴巴在开心地品尝着植物喷出的带着咸味的午餐。他让没软掉的头部，顶着自己凸起的地方，无意识地晃着。他喜欢沉浸在高潮的余韵里面多余高潮本身。

他慢慢站起来，还有多处的液体沿着大腿滴下来，在地上印出的每个圆点都滋生了新的生物，它们嗷嗷待哺，希望他能用那潮湿的屁股吮吸走它们不要的生命力。V的两条腿还没有完全恢复力气，他悠悠地走过那一株株惨兮兮流着眼泪的小家伙身边，跪倒在最初被他选中的那株跟前。它该有多恨啊，明明被选中的是它啊。

V坐在它跟前，摸着自己半软的阴茎，打开的双腿中间，鲜艳的小嘴又重新蠕动起来。他把自己的粘液涂满这张嘴，拉开它。

“May you have a nice day.”

他说。然后一点点把它吃到了肚子里。


End file.
